Stolen Kisses
by Sir Sebastian
Summary: A collection of short, fluffy oneshots. Cavity warning: contains copious amounts of sugar! Consult your dentist before consuming.
1. The Kiss of Life

**Author's Note: **Just a random thought I had about a series of little scenes about the people in Middleton. I'm thinking these could also give me a chance to do something quick and fun when I'm stuck on some other story.

Do you think they'd be better left for actual stories or do they work by themselves? I'm thinking I might integrate them into future stories if the opportunity presents itself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the show or any of the characters (as if anyone didn't already know that). Kim Possible and all related characters belong to Disney.

* * *

**STOLEN KISSES – Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 1: The Kiss of Life

--

They sat in the dark. The moving images on the screen cast a flickering light on them, making their features only barely distinguishable. Even in the dark Ron could see the discouraged look on Kim's face. It seemed it was up to him to save the day. His vigilant eyes kept shifting between the guard and his intended target. The space was dark enough for him to make his move, he just had to wait until their captor wasn't looking. After he had finished his rant, the burly man's attention was drawn to the viewscreen.

Now was the time. Ron turned in his seat and fixed his gaze on the target. With ninja-like swiftness and stealth he leaned over and planted a kiss on Kim's cheek. Before Mr. Barkin could see his blatant disregard for the PDA-policy, Ron returned to pretending he was interested in the 'educational' film they were watching. One had to question the educational value of a film that put it's watchers to sleep faster than a handful of Valium.

Kim touched her cheek, still warm from the kiss. A slight redness adorned her cheeks and her lips curled upwards as she turned her head and smiled at her boyfriend. He always knew how to cheer her up. She reached out and grabbed his hand - and his attention with it.

'I love you,' she mouthed to him.

'I love you too,' he mouthed back.

They continued to gaze lovingly into each others' eyes until Barkin clearing his throat made them break contact and turn their eyes back to the screen. Their smiles shining in the dark seemed to mock the film's vain attempts to crush their spirits.


	2. The Kiss of Death

**STOLEN KISSES - Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 2: The Kiss of Death

--

How ironic Kim was a teen _heroine_. A guy can do crazy things chasing that Sweet Lady H.

Ron had a bad case of withdrawal. He was jonesing for some of that strawberry delight. It was his and Kim's first class together all day, and in between Kim had been busy with her extra-curriculars. And to top it off, of all people, Barkin had to teach this class. If it had been some other teacher Ron would have been able to sneak a kiss and even get away with it if they were caught. But Eagle-Eyes, Zero-Tolerance Barkin? Mission: Impossible.

He was aching for her touch. He could smell her perfume floating around him, tempting him to do something drastic.

_That's it. I'm going for it!_

He couldn't take it anymore. He saw his chance when Barkin was focused on writing on the blackboard. Ron turned and leaned over to his right and took Kim's head in his hands planting a kiss on her lips. He leaned back just in time to evade Barkin's glare and faced the front of the classroom. He smiled as the warmth lingered on his lips. But a sneaking suspicion threatened to spoil the moment.

_Wait.. When did Kim switch perfumes? And lipsticks?_

A sudden realization hit him.

Timidly he glanced to his right. It was even worse than he had feared. There was Bonnie Rockwaller staring at him in utter shock; her eyes were as wide as saucers and her mouth looked like there was a hockey puck jammed in it. The look on her face would have been rather comical if it wasn't for the threat of bodily harm looming over him. With trepidation he risked a glance to his left to see Kim looking at him with an expression similar to Bonnie's.

Ron shrunk in his seat.

_I'm dead._

Bonnie recovered from the shock and remarked away: "Trouble in Paradise, K? The boy not getting the good stuff at home?"

Ron thought he might as well change his name to Rover; he wouldn't be getting out of that doghouse for a looong time..


	3. Shakes On A Plane

**STOLEN KISSES - Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 3 - Shakes on a Plane

---

The plane shook and rattled from turbulence as it tore through the sky somewhere over South America, carrying the two members of Team Possible, Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Oh, and the often forgotten naked mole rat, Rufus.

Ron never got used to this. He wasn't afraid of flying - when he was in the passenger section and knew he wouldn't be deplaning at fifteen thousand feet. But no matter how often they did it, sitting in the cargo hold of a shaking airplane, waiting for the signal to jump into thin air was still a source of trepidation for the blonde sidekick. He tried to mask his nervousness with chatter, or immersing into a game of Zombie Mayhem on his GameDude.

Across from the nervous teen on the other side of the cabin sat Kim, watching him with worried eyes mixed with a hint of guilt. Ron couldn't fool her; she saw how anxious he was and she knew he was only doing this because of her. Having gone through countless missions, she sometimes took him presence for granted, if only for a few moments, before realizing she was dragging him along on another potentially life-threatening mission.

Kim sat up and walked over to the other side and sat next to Ron. She wanted to do at least something to alleviate her guilt and try to calm her friend down. She took his hand and captured Ron's eyes as he turned to look at her. She smiled reassuringly, coaxing an unsure smile from her best friend. That wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

"Ron," she said, "you're my best friend and always will be, you know that, right?"

"Sure, KP. And you're mine."

The plane shook violently for a few seconds, causing Ron to close his eyes and tighten his grip on Kim's hand. She felt another pang of guilt.

She sighed. "I just wanted you to know how much I appreciate you coming on these missions when you don't have to."

Ron put down his GameDude and turned all the way to face Kim. "What are you talking about, KP? Of course I have to."

Seeing the confused look on her face, Ron continued. "There's no way I'm letting my best friend go face dangerous nutjobs without me."

"But saving the world is my thing, not-"

"And you're my thing. Okay, that sounded wrong... What I meant was: save for my parents, you're the most important person in my life. You're my V.I.P."

"If you were to get hurt," Ron said and paused to knock his head three times, "I want to be there, where I know the score, not a thousand miles away listening to sketchy reports saying absolutely nothing. And if it means getting myself in danger, so be it. We're in it together, KP."

For a few moments the world-saving cheerleader processed what she had heard. She just didn't have any words for what she felt for that wonderful boy, no, man, right now. So she acted instead and enclosed Ron in a warm embrace.

"Thank you, Ron," she said, trying to hold back the tears, "for being my friend. I know I said you didn't have to come, but I don't think I could do this alone."

"You'll never have to. I'll always be by your side, KP," Ron said. "Even if it involves.. monkeys." He shuddered as he forced out the last word, and his distaste for the hairy tree beasts was impossible to miss.

Kim held on, even happier to be friends with the likes of Ron Stoppable. The plane shook again. This time neither of them noticed.

After a few minutes they broke free. Kim took Ron's face in her hands and planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Ron asked in shock, trying to keep his mouth from gaping.

Kim brushed his lips with her thumb. "For being you."

Ron's shocked expression changed slowly into a goofy grin. "I should be me more often," he half-joked.

She gave a small chuckle. "You should."

The red signal light started to flash, letting them know they were over their target.

"Time to fly," Kim said.

She got up and checked the straps on her parachute were tight and secure. She did the same for Ron when he got up. They made their way to the jump door.

"You ready, Ron?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ron took a deep breath. "Scuse me while I kiss the sky," he said and jumped.

Kim watched after him for a moment before jumping. _Scuse me while I kiss this guy_, she thought and jumped.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. KR again. I was meaning to do others but I just can't seem to come up with anything. At least the next one will also feature Shego. 


	4. My Little Miracle

A/N: The story I mentioned previously didn't turn out quite the way I wanted, so it's on hold until I figure out how to fix it. This piece was inspired by "Little Ron and His Mom" by pschochild ( http://pschochild DOT deviantart DOT com/art/Little-Ron-and-His-Mom-6858765 ).

A big Thank You to _cpneb_ for his tireless beta services. The check's in the mail, I swear.

* * *

**STOLEN KISSES: Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 4: My Little Miracle

--

The hanging ceiling lamp cast its warm yellow-hued light on the dining room table and the couple seated across from each other. The house was otherwise sparsely lit, with only a few table lamps keeping it from succumbing to darkness. Cups of lukewarm camomile tea sat nearly untouched on the table. The calming beverage had had no effect; the somber expressions on the couple's faces were evidence of that. The woman ran her hand through her brownish blond hair, drawing a breath with a sniffle.

"And they're sure?" Mrs. Stoppable asked sullenly.

Mr. Stoppable sighed. "Yes. They did the test three times."

She removed her glasses and wiped the tears from her eyes. As she was placing the glasses back on her face, he reached over the table and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Honey. I know how much you wanted another child."

"I love Ronnie, I do. I just wanted him to have a little brother or sister."

A sudden realization hit her. "But what about Ronnie? How did..?"

"They did say it was a small miracle he was born, but not unheard of."

Mrs. Stoppable smiled. "I've always called him my little miracle, and now it's official."

"Well, at least one of my guys made it to the finish line. It happened once, it could happen again. And, as I recall, the trying part was pretty fun."

"Are you saying you want to go and _make babies_?" she asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be opposed to the idea," he said, smiling slyly as he caressed her hand.

"C'mere, you," she said and leaned over the table. He followed suit, and they kissed.

"Race you to the bedroom," Mr. Stoppable grinned.

"You're on," she replied with a grin of her own.

Mrs. Stoppable got a head start, which her husband was happy to give, as he was very fond of the rear view. She giggled all the way upstairs, Mr. Stoppable's hands going for her behind, half tickling, half fondling. When they got to the second floor hallway, Mrs. Stoppable stopped.

"You go ahead, I'm going to check on Ronnie."

"Sure, Hon," he said and gave her a kiss. "Don't take too long. Those babies aren't going to make themselves -- or maybe they are," he continued with a smirk.

He ducked into the bedroom, narrowly averting the swat from his wife. Mrs. Stoppable smiled, and then continued down the hall. Pushing the handle down as slowly and quietly as she could, she opened the door to Ronnie's bedroom. A wedge of light entered the room from the hallway, penetrating the darkness and revealing the bed and the small 2-year-old boy in it. He was the very picture of adorable, with his mussed up blond hair and freckled face. Mrs. Stoppable loved his freckles, but was pretty sure they'd fade away by the time he was in his teens. _"Pity,"_ she thought.

There was a light rustling sound, and Ronnie opened his eyes. His head lifted off the pillow and he looked sleepily at the door.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Ronnie, it's me. Go back to sleep."

Little Ronnie reached out his arms. "Upsie."

"Ronnie, you need to go to sleep."

"Mommy, I want upsie," came his small, yet demanding voice.

Even if she wanted to, Mrs. Stoppable couldn't resist her son's call. She wanted to hold him. She padded next to the bed and sat down on it. She picked up her son and held him in her arms. He nestled in and slowly his eyes closed. She stroked his hair as he drifted back to sleep.

Mrs. Stoppable kept stroking her son's hair as she began pondering on his future. Right now, anything was possible for him. All that potential in such a small package.

"Potential boy," she said softly with a smile and brushed his nose with her finger. He frowned and made a sound, but continued his slumber.

One day he could get straight A's, be a star athlete, and save the world. Hey, a mother can dream, can't she?

"_I love you so much, Ronnie. You're my little miracle. There must have been a reason why Yahweh chose to bless us with you. I believe you're destined for greatness and doing good. I know you'll make your father and me proud."_

She carefully placed her sleeping son back on the bed and tucked him in. He mumbled something about Rufus, his imaginary friend. She smiled and kissed him on the forehead, brushing his bangs away with her hand. Quietly she walked back to the door.

"Sweet dreams, my little miracle," she said from the door, and closed it.

No babies were conceived that night, but it wasn't for the lack of trying.


	5. Hopped Up

Author's Note: This scene is a part of the _Chasing the Dawn_ -universe, taking place some time in the future where Ron and Kim are married and living together. The scene will make an appearance in the CtD sequel.

* * *

**STOLEN KISSES – Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 5: Hopped Up

---

Ron sat on the couch, flipping through channels. His right hand lay limp next to him with the remote on his palm. His left thumb played idly with the ring on his ringfinger. The ottoman in front of the couch supported his cast covered left leg. The only sound heard over the TV was Rufus' snoring as he slept in a ball next to his human. Ron's bored expression belied the anxiety he felt inside.

"Where is she?" the freckled blonde asked to himself, glancing at the clock on the wall for the nth time.

He jumped up at the sound of his cell phone ringing. Hopping as fast as he could he went to the kitchen and retrieved the noisy device.

"KP? Where are you?" he answered anxiously, without even bothering to check the caller id.

"Hi, sweetie. Sorry I'm late, the flight got held up. I'm driving home right now," came from Kim from the other end of the line.

Ron sighed with relief. "I just get so worried when I can't come on missions with you. Stupid cast. Stupid Killigan," he groused.

"I know, sweetie. I promise I'll be home soon. Hold on, I'm at a level crossing."

Ron heard clangs in the background, warning about incoming trains.

The line went silent.

"KP?"

Nothing.

"Kim?"

Still nothing. Ron's hands started to tremble as the panic began creeping into him.

_Why isn't she answering?_

"KIM!?"

_What if..._

"Yeah, Ron. I'm here. I just had to focus on crossing the tracks. I'll be home soon. Love you, honey. Bye."

Kim hung up.

Ron dropped on the kitchen chair staring at the phone, still shaking. He had never been so afraid in his life. Just for a second he thought something might have happened to Kim, his wife whom he loved more than life itself.

Triggered by emotions he hadn't felt for years, a memory surfaced. A memory that to this day made him grimace: their senior year of high school. At that moment it truly hit home for the first time: this must have been how Kim had felt. He had made her feel like this. How could he have not seen it before?

A single tear rolled down his cheek as he sat in silence staring into emptiness, taking a guilt trip down memory lane. He didn't move for ten minutes.

His head shot up when he heard the most beautiful sound in the whole world: Kim's keys turning in the lock. Ron jumped up and hopped out of the kitchen and through the living room toward the door. Just as Kim had gotten inside she was crushed in a fierce hug.

"Ron?"

A muffled sniffle sounded from the boy buried in her auburn mane.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry, KP," came a sobby whisper.

"For what?" Kim asked genuinely confused.

"For making you worry. For making you cry. For making you go through hell."

Kim extricated herself from the hug and looked into Ron's teary eyes.

"What are you talking about? What brought this on?"

"KP..," Ron started, "when you didn't answer earlier, I got so afraid."

"When I didn't answer.. You mean when I was crossing the tracks?"

"Yeah. I know it's stupid, but I just panicked when I couldn't hear your voice. I thought.." Ron's eyes squeezed shut at the terrible image.

"It's okay, Ron." Kim took Ron by his cheeks. "I'm here, I'm okay."

"I know, I know. It's just.. It made me realize what you must have felt. What _I_ made you feel. I'm so sorry." Ron broke into sobs and fell into his wife's arms.

"What you... Oh." Kim finally understood. She had made her peace with it, and she thought Ron had too, but it still wasn't a fond memory.

"It's okay, Ron. I've forgiven you a long time ago."

"But until now I never really understood what you must have gone through."

Kim pulled away again and captured Ron's mournful, apologetic gaze.

"Ron. Baby. It's in the past, and we have a brilliant future to look forward to. In fact-"

She paused for a second, considering if she should break the news a little ahead of schedule.

"What?"

"I meant to wait a little longer to tell you this, just until I knew everything was fine."

"What?" Ron asked more forcefully.

"We're going to have a little Ron or Ronette running around," she smiled.

"You mean.."

"Yes. I'm pregnant, Ron. You're going to be a daddy." By now, Kim was beaming.

Ron took a little time as the information sunk in. Not a half minute later, his face lit up with the biggest smile Kim had ever seen on him.

"BOO-YAH!" he shouted pumping his fists in the air and jumped around on one foot in jubilation.

Done with his victory dance, he hopped to Kim and pulled her in for a kiss. They didn't separate for a very long time.


	6. The End of the World As We Know It

A/N: All hail beta-god cpneb!

* * *

**STOLEN KISSES: Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 6: The End of the World (As We Know It)

Based on true events.

--

As it neared dinner time at the Stoppables, the kitchen was bustling with activity, even though the only people in it were Kim and Ron Stoppable. After Kim, with a lot of help from Ron, had lost her uncanny ability to anger kitchen appliances with but a look or a touch, the couple had been able to transfer their incredibly synchronized movements from the field into the kitchen (among other places). Two full kitchen renovations and tripled insurance premiums later, they now worked like a well-oiled machine preparing restaurant quality dinners almost daily.

Now, with everything else done, Kim began setting the table. "Ron, can you get the kids while I finish setting the table?"

"Sure, KP," he replied jovially as he set the ladle he was using for taste testing down on a saucer by the sink. With a few smooth movements, he pulled of his apron and threw it on one of the kitchen chairs. The apron was a gift from the fire department and it had the fire emergency procedures printed on the back. In spite of Kim's _"Kiss the cook - But don't touch the buns"_-apron, Ron gave a light squeeze on his wife's still-firm bottom. Kim merely flashed him a smile as he sauntered out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

Once upstairs, he first knocked on his 6-year-old son Thomas' door. "Tommy, go wash up and come to dinner."

"Just a minute, dad."

"Hurry up. You know how I feel about serving cold food."

Ron didn't wait for an answer and moved on. He was about knock on his daughter's door, but it was open just enough for him to see inside. What he saw... filled him with despair. He sank to his knees as icy talons tightened around his heart, draining him of all hope.

Not knowing how long he'd been there, he snapped out of it as Kim stepped next to him. "What's keeping you guys?"

Ron turned to her, scaring her with the look of utter defeat. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's the end of the world as we know it," Ron said, dropping his head back down.

"What? What happened?" asked Kim, now alarmed.

"Look," Ron said, pointing into Emma's room. Kim stepped to where she could see, and blanched. Their four-year-old daughter was standing in front of her mirror - practising pleading looks. One of them was frighteningly close to the Puppy Dog Pout. Even from indirect contact via the mirror, Kim felt the persuasive power.

"M-maybe she won't actually use it," Kim stammered.

"What if she does, Kim?" Ron asked sadly. "Look at her. She's _sooo_ adorable."

Kim knew she had to something before all hope was lost. She was afraid to go in, but she knew it had to be done.

She steeled herself. "I'm going in."

"You can't," Ron said and grabbed her arm.

"I'm a hero. It's what I do," Kim replied before walking in. Ron turned away - he couldn't bear to watch.

Moments later Kim walked out, looking defeated.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I... I think I just promised to buy her a pony."

It was Ron's turn to do what he always did: have Kim's back. "Okay, that's it," he said as he prepared to go inside.

Kim panicked. "You can't."

"You forget: I have years of experience resisting the pout."

"But.. you never succeeded."

"She's only four, how good could she be?"

With that, Ron walked in. Moments felt like hours as Kim waited for her husband to return. Finally he emerged.

"There's good news and bad news," Ron said with an uncertain smile. Kim shot him an expectant look, and he continued: "The good news is, I got her to promise not to do the pout anymore."

"And the bad news?" Kim asked.

"After she graduates from high school..."

"You didn't...?"

"...we're buying her a Porsche."

"Aww, man," Kim groaned. Then she looked at Ron from under her brow. "You never promised to buy _me_ a Porsche, _Wonnie_," she said, giving him the original PDP, slowly cranking it up to full.

Ron flinched, but was able to resist. "Too late, KP: you snooze, you lose," he laughed.

Emma heard the yelling from her room and looked out to see her father running down the stairs as her mother chased after him. The little girl scrunched up her face. "They're weird" she said. Emma headed downstairs. "I think I like weird, though," she giggled as she skipped the rest of the way down the stairs.


	7. Go With The Flo

A/N: I have no idea what the point of this story is, or if it's worth publishing, but I wrote it and I don't like the idea of leaving it lying on my harddrive. Also, I'm not quite sure this goes with the motif, but I'll post this here anyway (despite the feedback from my betas, cpneb and PRT).

* * *

**STOLEN KISSES: Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 7: Go With The Flo

--

Kim and Ron reached the entrance to the main laboratory - a nondescript door with a tiny window and a keypad.

"You know, KP, for a place that's supposed to be top secret, this place isn't that well guarded," Ron commented after they had made their way through the entire installation without anyone hassling them.

"Maybe they're going for discreet," Kim said and began studying the locking mechanism.

"I guess," Ron grumbled. He was disappointed for not having seen some cool guard robots.

Kim ignored her pouting partner and pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Wade, can you do something about this lock?"

Wade raised his eyebrow. "Does Ron have monkey issues?"

"Monkeys! Where?" Ron panicked.

"Amp down, Ron. Okay, Wade, open the door. Please and thank you."

"On it," Wade said and his fingers began moving faster than the eye could see.

A cable snaked out of the Kimmunicator and plugged into the service port of the keypad. A few seconds and a beep later the door was open.

"Thanks, Wade. You rock."

Kim grabbed the handle and was ready to open the door but doubled over with a grimace.

"KP, you okay?" Ron asked worriedly. This was the third time today he'd seen the grimace on her face.

Kim straightened slowly as the traces of discomfort left her face. "I'm fine. Something I ate just doesn't agree with me," she lied, trying to allay her partner's worries.

Ron wasn't entirely convinced, but decided not to push it. Kim went through the door with Ron closely behind. On the other side they found their familiar foes: Dr. Drakken and Shego.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken shouted in surprise. You'd think that after all the times they had foiled him, he'd know to expect them.

"Well, well. If it isn't the two stooges," the green-skinned villainess greeted them. "Where's Curly?"

"Hey!" Rufus objected as he emerged from Ron's pocket.

"Can it, Cruella!" Ron snapped.

"Keep them busy, Shego. I need to find the doo-hickey," Drakken said.

"You don't even know what the thing you're looking for is called?" Kim asked mockingly.

"I do, too! It's just that... Shego!"

"Chill, Dr. D. I'm on it," Shego said. "Okay cheerleader, let's see some moves."

"Don't worry, you'll see and feel every one."

Ron had already started running towards Drakken as the kung-fu began. Just before Ron had reached the blue villain, Drakken raised his arms up, with something in his hands.

"Ha-haa," Drakken exclaimed gleefully.

Ron tackled him and they began wrestling on the ground, fighting over the device. Rufus exited Ron's pocket and cleared the area so he wouldn't get flattened.

--

Kim blocked a kick from Shego, but the force made her stumble and she dropped on her rear. Shego was about to attack her but stopped when she noticed the teen wasn't getting up. Instead she was leaning on one hand, holding the other one on her lower stomach.

"Hurt your buns, Cupcake?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well I'm not gonna hit someone who's already down."

"Since when?"

Kim grimaced. Shego noticed it and knelt down. Kim was surprised at the expression on her face. Instead of her normal sneer, she looked like she was actually angry.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You think this is acceptable? You think I'm gonna let a professional insult like this fly?"

"Insult?"

"Yes, insult. You fighting me when you're clearly not well, is an insult; to me, to our relationship, to our vocation."

"Relationship?"

"The hero-villain relationship. Focus, Princess."

--

Ron and Drakken stopped struggling over the device and turned to watch their partners, both of them still gripping the device.

"What are they talking about?" Drakken asked, from no one in particular.

"I... don't know," Ron said.

--

"If you don't give me a hundred percent, it's not worth it. When I win - and I WILL win - it has to be because I was better, not because you weren't in your prime."

Kim just looked at Shego, dumbfounded. She never knew the villainous vixen had a sense of honour.

"Umm.. Sorry?" she said reluctantly. "I'm not sick. I'm just having my... period."

Drakken's voice invaded their conversation. "Shego! Why aren't you hitting her?"

Shego didn't pay him any attention. "Really? You are?" she continued her exchange with the seated teen.

Kim nodded gazing at the floor, looking embarrassed. Shego gave an exasperated sigh and took her by the hand and arm.

"Okay, Kimmie, get up," she said, pulling her up.

Drakken and Ron gaped at the two. "What the..." came from both of them.

"Umm.. what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"I told you: I don't want to fight you if you're not a hundred percent."

"Oookay.." Kim said dubiously.

"Just call it a professional courtesy. Buffoon, take her home. Dr. D, we're outta here."

"But what about the-" Drakken whined.

"We'll come back for it later."

Ron gave Shego a funny look as he passed her on his way to Kim.

"Good luck, Ron. Watch out for that red tide," Shego said as she walked past.

"What..."

--

"I demand to know why we are leaving!" Drakken shouted.

Shego sighed rolling her eyes. She whispered something in Drakken's ear.

"Umm... Well... Okay, then," he said looking uncomfortable, tapping his steepled fingers together. "We'll meet again, Kim Possible! Just as soon as.. Let's go, Shego," Drakken finished and ducked out quickly.

"Men," Shego huffed and followed her employer.

--

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Girl stuff," Kim replied evasively.

Ron had always been a little slow on the uptake, and even now you could almost hear the cogs turning slowly in his head, but with his intimate knowledge of all things Kim, it didn't take long for the light to turn on.

"Umm.. KP.. Is this your time of the month? Cause I thought you weren't due for a couple of days."

Kim looked at him incredulously. "How do you know when my time is?"

"When you spend as much time with someone as we have, you tend to learn a few things."

"Oh.. Well, yes it is that time. I'm just a little early. Happens sometimes."

"But you're usually like clockwork."

Kim shot him a scrutinizing look. "One of these days we're gonna have a talk about those things you've learned."

Inside his head, Ron was banging said body part against a wall. _Me and my big mouth!_

* * *

A/N: I know... be gentle.


	8. And I Liked It

**STOLEN KISSES: Random Acts of Fondness**

Act 8: ...And I Liked It

--

"I should just become a nun and join a nunnery."

It was an all too familiar sight and sound in Kim's dorm room: Monique, complaining about her bad date.

She and Kim were sitting on Kim's bed, going over the latest disaster some might charitably call a date. Ron was off somewhere, with the guys.

Kim was doing her best to cheer up Monique. The girl was really piling up the bad dates, and Kim wasn't sure if Monique had really high standards or if she did just have rotten luck with guys.

"Let's face it: I'm a scrub magnet," Monique lamented into her ice cream. Kim always had at the ready some Rocky Road on Monique's date nights. Another testament to how consistently bad her dates were.

"No, you're not."

"I am. I'm forever doomed to wade through second stringers."

"Oh, cheer up," Kim said and scooped some ice cream with her finger. She wiped it on Monique's nose.

"Hey!" Monique protested. She wiped the ice cream off with her finger and licked it clean.

"That's what you get for being a grumpy Gu- _**eeehh!**_"

Monique jabbed Kim in the nose with her cup of Rocky Road, leaving a big blob on it. "Revenge is sweet," she said and put down the cup. She then lunged at Kim and pinned down the squealing redhead. "Hold still, I have to get the ice cream off," she said, trying to lick the treat off.

"Eww, no," Kim giggled and writhed.

Monique grabbed Kim's head and licked the tip of her nose clean. "There, all gone," she smiled, still hovering close to Kim's face....so close. She felt her warm breath as she gazed into those giddy green eyes. She couldn't resist - her lips pressed softly against Kim's.

Monique pulled back to the sight of Kim's dumbstruck face, eyes wide. "What are you doing?" Kim demanded.

"I think I just figured it out," Monique said cryptically.

"What?"

"I just gotta make sure," Monique said, and before Kim had a chance to reply, she kissed the shocked redhead again. This time, as Monique pulled back, Kim's eyes were closed and lips puckered.

"Wow," Monique said as Kim opened her eyes as if waking from a dream. "I've kissed a lot of guys and dated even more, but I've never felt like this."

"You haven't?" Kim asked, still in a daze.

"Nope. I think you're the one, Possible. And I can't say I'm too bummed about it."

"This is just too weird," Kim said, though she didn't sound at all put off by the prospect.

"So, do you want me to go?" Monique asked, sure that Kim would be too uncomfortable to hang with her at the moment.

"Actually," Kim said timidly, "I'd like to try that again."

"Try what? The kissing?"

"Yeah, you know," she smiled tentatively, "just to make sure."

Monique grinned like a dark-eyed Cheshire, ready for dinner. "Sure, of course - just to make sure," she said and leaned in for another kiss...

--

Monique's eyes snapped open, and she found herself standing in front of her mirror, a brush halfway through her lush hair. She shook her head and continued her preening.

It had been such a vivid dream. Yet, for some reason, she just couldn't let it go. It's not like she had ever thought of Kim in that way, not once. But, still...

As she finally finished primping up, she grabbed her purse and readied to go out the door. She had plans to visit Kim at her College that day. Just as she grabbed the door handle, the image of her alone with Kim in her room flashed across her mind's eye.

For reasons not entirely known to her, Monique went back to her closet to change her shirt. She returned in front of the mirror wearing something a little more low-cut. She touched up her makeup and pushed up the girls.

She admired the result in the mirror. "Well, you never know, you know," she said to herself.

With a Mona Lisa smile and a bit more spring in her step, Monique left her room.

* * *

A/N: I'm also working on an AFF version of the chapter... I'll let you know when it's done.


End file.
